Guardian of Artemis
by TobiasEverdeenJackson22456
Summary: Every God has a guardian, they stay in the shadows changing always changing history but never being known. When Artemis' guardian goes rouge she vows to never have another guardian but that all changes when Perseus comes. Will a broken Perseus be able to find a happy home with Artemis and the hunt? Will Artemis ever be able to really trust anyone again? Percy/Artemis...PERTEMIS!
1. Chapter: Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first establishment of Guardian of Artemis.**

**I know it may sound like a few other people who have done stories like this but I try to make my stories as unique as possible so I hope you enjoy. I'm always welcome to feedback and suggestions so PM and review your opinions.**

**Thank you for all the feedback I already got with my questions and after reading this make sure to check out my other story Percy Guardian of the Hunt Champion of Many.**

**I said this before but I will say it again. This is my 2nd priority story not the first so it might not be updated as soon as my other one is.**

**I wasn't planning on doing this chapter today but since I am know officially on Summer Break I decided to give you something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also not sure who the Fanfic image came from but I give credit to whoever it was.  
**

**Hope you Enjoy :) **

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_3rd POV_

_From the beginning to the future. Changing ever changing but never known. In the shadows of sight and history. Changing ever changing but never known. The Guardians order has been there. Changing ever changing but never known. A close knit brother and sisterhood. Changing ever changing but never known. Life entwined with higher deities. Changing ever changing but never known. Always loyal to death. Changing ever changing but never known. Until a young guardian entwined to a silver maiden came around. Changing ever changing hardly even known. The guardian won the maidens heart. Changing ever changing hardly even known. The guardian betrayed the order and the maiden. Changing ever changing starting to be known. The maiden could trust no more. Changing ever changing... _Now Known.

The guardians name was Orion and here is the story of the betrayed and the broken...

* * *

**8th Century B.C.**

A figure gracefully bounded through the forest. In the moonlight she shone with beauty with her striking Auburn hair and her shining silver eyes. She held a intricately carved wooden bow in hand with a silver tipped arrow strung. The world seemed to stop as she passed through bounding like a deer with the beauty of the moon. She was perfect. But perfect isn't always good because perfect only means something non-perfect will come around soon. If only she knew that all of her perfectness would come crashing down on her with a weight to hold for thirteen centuries.

Up in the air just above the treetops was a man. The moon rays light up need a pair of feathery deep purple wings and glowing poisonous blue eyes. He as the girl held a beautiful black bow in hands with a charcoal tipped arrow loaded. He seemed to be lost in deep thought before a cruel grin light his face as he drew back his bow. He was flawed. So flawed with so many cracks he could never be repaired for he has already been consumed by those flaws and cracks and is forever gone. If only the sweet, kind, caring boy was still in there but he has been consumed and killed by darkness.

The two reached a lush clearing where the wildlife seemed to be alive with small forest animals scurrying through the fields and some of the larger animals drinking from the small pond. Rays of moonlight light up the area, bathing it in a beautiful pale light.

The girls face light up with a smile as they have finally reached her sanctuary. The place where she was strongest, where she was happiest, and were she was free. Quickly the wildlife rushed over to her as she stood there smiling in her own world unaware of the betrayal behind her.

The sound of a bow being draw quickly sent her into action as she swung out her own bow and loaded it with an arrow. She saw who it was and her bow clattered to the ground as the person closest to her held his bow up and aimed at her heart with a menacing smile.

The girl seemed to be fighting off tears as she asked, "Why? Why Orion? What are you doing?"

The man drew the bow back further and said, "Because it needs to be done Artemis. Changes need to be made and I'm sick of the order. The say we are changing rapidly but every year seems to make no change at all. Everything is still the same and something needs to be done about it."

The man slowly slipped his fingers off the string and the arrow was released. There was an audible thud as arrow struck flesh and the girl fell. The animals scattering scurrying as far away from what was there sanctuary with one thought on there mind 'Milady needs help'

Just before Orion flew off he whispered, "You are pathetic Artemis along with the rest of you gods." He then flew off into the night as the moon slowly was consumed in darkness.

Artemis watched as he flew off until she could no longer see him. Tears silently rolled down her face as she was oblivious to the world around her. She didn't even notice her brother Apollo flashing in and doing whatever he could to save her. She didn't realize how all the wildlife came back and surrounded her and comforted her with there furs. She was just lost in her own world of sadness and betrayal as she cried silently mourning her closest friends death and this evil monsters birth.

Only one thing ran through her head _'I will never trust again'_

* * *

**I hope you liked that prologue even if it was short. I decided to take a different approach on the prologue than most people do so I hope you liked it.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Probably sometime next week.**

**Please Review and PM me with question, suggestions, and your opinions.**

**Have a happy summer break!**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy

**I'm back and I hope you guys all liked the prologue**

**This chapter starts during the final battle of the giant war at the old Mt. Olympus**

**Sorry it took so long I couldn't really find a way that easily to write this originally**

**I tried to make the beginning kind of sad tell me if I did okay at doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy :) Sorry for all those spelling mistakes of monsters names.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Tragedy**_

_3rd person_

_*Present Time during Giant War*_

The Gods both Roman and Greek alike along with the demigods from both camps were already fighting by the tine the Argo II landed on the edge of the battlefield.

As the seven heroes landed and exited the giant battleship they quickly unsheathed their weapons and rushed into battle.

The first hero; Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Fire wielder. Leo took out his golden hammer and set it aflame as he rushed into the cloud of monsters and demigods. Everywhere he swung monsters fell and exploded into dust. He was an arch of destruction yet everywhere around him was death as his friends fell around him and were sent to the realm of Hades. He saw his sister Nyssa struck down by a group of Dracnea. Everywhere there was countless deaths and even more people grieving. As he saw all this a group of Hybernean giants surronded Leo and froze him in a block of ice where he was forced to watch as his siblings died trying to protect him. While he was trying to escape Leo thought, "could we seven really make a difference, I mean look at all these deaths we can't stop them what are we supposed to do?"

The next heroine; Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker. She took out her dagger, Katropis, and rushed to find her mother. Everywhere she struck another monster fell and even more fell by her voice but even that couldn't stop the death and devastation that was happening. As she was fighting one of her siblings fell to an earthborn another to an arrow. She was watching all the devastation and death when an Emposua disarmed her and it was now a battle of charmspeak. Her siblings and other campers tried to protect her and died doing it. Tears streamed down her face as she thought, "will we be enough? Can we seven actually stop all this death that continues to go on.

The third hero; Frank Zhang son of Mars, Shapeshifter. He shifted into an elephant and crushed all those that stood in his way. He shifted into all different things each one more deadlier than the last but still that couldn't stop as he watched his family and his cohort die. He watched as Dakota was killed by a spear as she was fighting a Laistrogian giant. As he watched him die he was struck down from the sky by a storm of arrows and as he shifted back to a human bleeding from his wounds as his fellow demigods rushed to help and protect him he couldn't help but think, "How can we defeat all these monsters and giants there's to much for just us seven to make a difference."

The fourth heroine; Hazel levesque daughter of Pluto, Earth Manipulator. She jumped onto her horse friend Arion and took out her Spatha and charged into battle. She swiped left and right destroying everything in her path with her sword and with cursed gems. But even that wasn't enough as as she was riding along trying to find her father Arion got a large slash across his leg which sent him tumbling. Hazel was stuck under Arion but soon a circle of demigods circled her, protecting her and dying for her. She was crying now thinking, "how can we be enough how are we ever going to win when where stuck and losing by these hordes of monsters when there are still giants to defeat."

The fifth hero; Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Praetor of Camp Jupiter caller of the winds and storms. He took out his Gladius and stormed into battle fighting like a demon. He called lighting and winds to help him and everywhere he went there was a large destruction of monsters yet still demigods fell rapidly all around him and he saw his old friend Gwen get speared and fall to the ground. Yet it only made him angrier which made him more powerful. But there is a grave cost to anger, it makes you act irationaly without thinks and only leads to a bad ending. In his anger he was struck down from behind by an arrow. Jason fell to the grounds as demigods rushed to try and help him. He thought, " if my power all our powers can not safe us how can we ever hope to win? Should we just give up now?"

The sixth heroine; Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, expert stratigest leader of camp half blood. She put on her invisibility cap and took out her dagger and ran into battle slashing at unsuspecting monsters and causing panic in the ranks of the monsters. But even after doing all she could still demigods around her fell, even her brother Malcolm was struck down by a group of earthborn. Annabeth continued fighting despite the pain of all the deaths but soon enough her cap was knocked off and she was being overehelmed. Demigods ran to try and help her but she was surrounded. she thought, "How are we supposed to defeat Gaia if we can't defeat these monsters?"

The last hero; Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Jupitor, Leader of Camp Half Blood, Son of the sea. He uncapped his sword Riptide before rushing off into the battle trying to help which ever spots seemed the weakest. He summoned hurricanes, earthquakes, and water and was a force to be reckoned with as no one could touch him. He was the hope of the demigods, the hope of Olympus. He was their savior as he went around saving all the demigods he could and made his way through the monsters to help out the injured and hurt six heroes.

Once all seven heroes were up and fighting they all set paths for different gods to help fight their giant bane.

Jason and Annabeth went to help the multiple gods trying to take down the giant king Porpyrion.

Piper went to help her mother fight her bane, Thoon.

Hazel went to go help Demeter fight her bane, Aigaion.

Leo went to help Hera fight her bane, Agrios.

Frank went to go help Hermes fight his bane, Hippolytos.

Percy went to help Apollo and Artemis fight there banes, Leon and Gration.

The remaining Olympians went to go help Hephaestus and Ares fight there banes, Mimas and Damasen.

* * *

_Piper's POV_

I finally made it to my mom. She had a thin but long dagger out with her nails done so they looked like talons. She was in her godly height but Thoon still stood over her by a few feet. I quickly joined in in helping her by slashing at Thoon's legs trying to do as much damage as I could.

My dagger didn't seem to do much against Thoon though so instead ran at the giant while he wasn't looking at me and was focused on my mother. I climbed up his armor and eventually made my way to his shoulder. I then started charmspeaking into his ear about how he wanted to drop his spear and give up.

At first it didn't work but then my mom used some of her charmspeaking abilities and told Thoon to give up.

Of course he didn't do that since he is her bane and has some powers against hers but it did faze Thoon long enough for mom to be able to stab him in the chest.

I quickly jumped up and stabbed Thoon's eye causing it to dissipate into dust from being defeated by both demigod and God.

Since we were finished we went of to help the rest of the Gods fight off the main opponents; Porphyrion, Mimas, and Damasen.

* * *

_Hazel's POV_

I ran to get to Demeter to help her after I got Arion to a safe place. At the moment she is fighting off Aigaion by summoning vines and wheat to wrap around the giant's legs and immobilize him while she throws large boxes of cereal at him.

I looked pretty funny but there must have been something on those boxes of cereal because they were making Aigaion bleed.

I ran out to help her and summoned precious metals and gems and sent them hurtling at the giant trying to knock him over.

Eventually the giant got out of Demeter's trap and was trying to run at us spear in hand when I summoned up a wall of rocks and Demeter summoned a row of vines to trip Aigaion.

It worked and Aigaion went tumbling to the ground. Demeter quickly summoned an earthen sword and stabbed him in the heart. I quickly did the same and another giant fell to the demigods and gods.

We went and joined the demigods fighting the monsters.

* * *

_Leo's POV_

I flamed myself and made my way towards Hera were she was fighting her bane Agrios by firing beams of energy at him.

I quickly joined the fight by throwing flames at the giant but I was to far away to do any damage.

I quickly used flames to blast me into the air so I was right next to the giant.

I quickly sent a fireball into the giant's eyes. The giant was blinded by the pain and it gave Hera a chance to take out a small dagger and stab him through the heart.

Both of us went back to the demigod army to help them fight the waves of monsters.

* * *

_Frank's POV_

I was finally able to shape shift again so I turned into a bird and flew to where Hermes and Hippolytos were currently engaged in a very fast battle since Hermes is super fast.

I quickly turned into a cheetah and ran to catch up to Hippolytos.

Once I got in front of him he was still running so I turned into a rather large elephant and tripped him.

I then shifted into a dragon and sat on his back while Hermes stabbed him in the chest.

I then clawed his neck and he disintegrated into dust.

Me and Hermes went to help out the other gods fighting the giant king.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I was heading towards where Apollo, Artemis, Leon, and Gration were fighting when I heard a scream pierce the air.

My face paled and I knew the voice all to well.

I was just begging, pleading that it wasn't who I thought it was.

I slowly turned around to the source of the scream and in the middle of the battlefield lay Annabeth with a large wound in her stomach.

* * *

_3rd Person_

Percy rushed towards Annabeth tears streaming down his face as he fell to the ground when he reached her.

He put pressure on the wound, tried to heal it with water, tried to bandage it, and called for Apollo but nothing he did helped and he kept trying to fix it tears falling down his face in waves.

Percy was finally broken out of his state of mind when Annabeth reached up to touch Percy's face.

"You can't do anything to help me seaweed brain. I'm sorry. I'll always love you." Annabeth croaked out tears streaming down her own pale face.

Percy wouldn't take that though and said, "No don't say that your going to make it through this. We always get through these things and we always will. Your not going to die."

Annabeth knew what was really going to happen though and continued, "Percy you know no one can recover from a wound like this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not being able to be with you more."

Percy just sat there crying not wanting to accept what she was saying so Annabeth continued, "Percy don't go blaming yourself. This is not your fault. I will always love you but whatever you do don't hold on to me forever find someone else you can be happy with."

Percy sat there crying, "But your who I want to be happy with."

Annabeth gave him a sad look before she said her final words, "Just remember it's not your fault, I love you, and find someone else." and with one last kiss she died in Percy's arms.

Percy cried and cried, screaming in anguish and causing a mighty earthquake and a fearsome hurricane.

Suddenly the crying stop and Percy stood up dried tears on his face. His face was emotionless and his eyes were now a fully glowing green.

Poseidon whispered under his breath, "The blessing of the sea."

Percy turned toward the battle eyes still glowing green with a faint blue green aura around him and rushed into battle.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little bad I was having a hard time writing this.**

**Please Review, PM, or favorite this.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	3. Chapter 2: The Blessing of the Sea

**Hello**

**Thanks for all your reviews and favorites**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**Sorry that it's short I just wanted to give you something because I have no clue when I'll be able to update anymore these days.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Blessing of the Sea_  
**

_3rd Person_

_Annabeth gave him a sad look before she said her final words, "Just remember it's not your fault, I love you, and find someone else." and with one last kiss she died in Percy's arms._

_Percy cried and cried, screaming in anguish and causing a mighty earthquake and a fearsome hurricane._

_Suddenly the crying stop and Percy stood up dried tears on his face. His face was emotionless and his eyes were now a fully glowing green._

_Poseidon whispered under his breath, "The blessing of the sea."_

_Percy turned toward the battle eyes still glowing green with a faint blue green aura around him and rushed into battle._

* * *

"What is the blessing of the sea and who is it from Poseidon." Athena asked curious now at how much power Percy seemed to gain.

Poseidon though didn't hear her and instead stared at his son who was growing more powerful by the minute and then mumbled, "That's impossible though I thought it was only a legend. Even if it wasn't she should have faded into the void long ago."

Poseidon was suddenly snapped out of his stupor and answered Athena's question, "The Blessing of the sea is ,or at least I thought, an old legend. The blessing of the sea is supposed to as legend goes give unfathomable powers over any liquids, and the ability to control any sea creature even the monsters of the sea. It is said that in times of great emotion you enter into a type of battle state for lack of better terms which is the closest you could ever get to being intertwined with the sea. Though all that is just legend so who knows how much is true."

Athena still confused asked, "But who gave him this blessing."

Poseidon simply answered, "The sea."

Seeing Athena's confused face he elaborated," It was said before The Olympians, Titans, and even before the Primordial there was five spirits, created by Chaos, who ruled the lands in perfect harmony. They were the spirits of the four main elements; the spirit of the sea (or water), the spirit of the sky (or air), the spirit of the ground (Or earth), the spirit of light, and the spirit of darkness. They were the only being beside Chaos who walked these lands at the time. For a time the universe was at peace, that is until the five spirits decided to create the Primordials. The Primordials were created from the five spirits and they each gave some of there power to each Primordial they created. It was said that all five of the spirits faded after they created the last Primordial and went to the realm of the faded also known as the void which is where Chaos' brother void rules."

Poseidon let all that info sink in before he continued saying, "Percy was blessed by one of those five spirits, the spirit of the sea which is said to be the most powerful of them."

Athena stood there with her mouth open from shock from all this new information she never heard before. "Lets talk about this more with the whole console after we finish the fighting, then you can go into more detail about it and how you know all this.

Poseidon simply nodded and sighed dreading the discussion to come.

* * *

Percy glowed a blinding sea green aura as he leap up from where he was kneeling next to Annabeth and slowly walked back to the battlefield, Riptide still stuck in the stony earth next to the now deceased Annabeth.

The lack of a weapon didn't stop Percy though as he calmly walked towards the ongoing battle, eyes now completely consumed in a menacing dark blue color and face emotionless.

Every step Percy took sent a tremor through the ground and left a crack in the dry ground where ever his feet stepped. As Percy stepped onto the next patch of ground the crack that formed from his last step erupted in a spring of water that spread throughout the battlefield showing no signs of stopping.

More and more springs formed in the ground and there was soon a torrent of water slowly wrapping around Percy covering him with a layer of water and it continued to grow around him until he finally reached where Porphyrion and the other gods were fighting only to be blocked by Mimas and Damasen banes of Ares and Hephaestus.

The water now everywhere on the battlefield quickly surged towards Percy in a giant wave and seemed to hit an invisible shield as encircled him in a dome of water. The water slowly froze until you were unable to see Percy anymore.

For minutes the there was a standstill of fighting as everyone was watching the dome of ice waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly all the Telekhines and monsters of the sea started to turn on their own side and started attacking the other monsters.

The ball of ice then glowed a bright blue green light before...

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Once again sorry for the shortness but on the bright side the Giant war will be over in the next chapter and the next chapter will have some of Percy's new powers in it and maybe a tiny bit of Pertemis. (Not much but a little) And there will be a whole lot of confusion in the next chapter.**

**I really hoped you like the Five spirits thing I put in. I might even do a spin off story of that going into more detail in the future about that.**

**Please Review or PM me with the answer to this question- On a scale of 1 to 5 how much do you like this story?**

**Remember to PM, Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoying this**

**Until next time**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


End file.
